knocked up
by AliceMitch09
Summary: And if you don't want me then, I guess I'll have to go. Not loving you is harder than you know.
**A/N: This wasn't supposed to happen, but it did. As much as I love this ship, there isn't enough angst story. Also, I love playing around the idea of how far one-sided/unrequited love of Juvibabe can go and that I'm a masochist/sadist all at once.**

 **If it helps, listen to Shattered by Trading Yesterday or Harder Than You Know by Escape the Fate.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot.**

* * *

One thing led to another – she happened upon him at a bar, just after her mission, they had a couple of drinks, things started heating up, and before they knew it, they ended up in his place, tangled under his sheets.

It had been a long night, filled with passion.

The four corners of his room were witness to their simultaneous screams, how they moved in sync.

The morning after, he apologized to her, saying that it was an accident and that it shouldn't happen.

With her back against the headboard, she tightened her hold on the covers, hiding her naked form, with her head bowed. "Of course, Gray-sama."

For who was she to say no to him?

Of course it was nothing but a one-night stand.

She meant nothing to him. To him, she was just Juvia, the water mage who was crazy about him, and a friend. That's all she ever was to him, so why expect something else?

After that event, things went back to normal.

That is, until she missed her period.

* * *

"J-Juvia is…pregnant." She told him when they were alone, just outside the guild.

For a moment, everything around them went still. His eyes widened at the bluenette in front of him, who looked every bit of nervous, scared and frail. And then, he saw red.

"Is this one of your schemes? To make me stay with you?" he asked darkly, seething.

Her eyes widened at such accusation, making her shake her head. "No! Juvia would never do that-"

"Ridiculous!" he laughed. "It's what you've always wanted, right? Some sort of leash on me just so you could keep me all to yourself?"

Another accusation, she felt her heart twist painfully.

"No, never! I just thought-"

"Oh, come on!" he threw his hands in the air, his tone mocking. "Don't pretend you don't enjoy this – you fucking me up according to plan so you can have your sick way of having me love someone like you!"

Unable to take it anymore, she struck him across the face, breathing hard.

"S-Stop it…" she cried, the clouds above them beginning to darken. "I-It's not like that."

Licking the corner of his lips, as if tasting the sting of her slap, his response was: "Great, the waterworks."

A sob broke out of her lips, desperately trying to control her emotions.

Gray stared at her breaking down, indifferent to it, before he turned his back on her and left.

* * *

Things have gotten pretty strange after that, they avoided each other like a plague, the tension between them was cold, and gone was the unusual couple of the guild.

His rejection flat out ruined her, resulting into nights crying over him. Their friends were worried, trying to goad her to tell them what happened. But she refused, because she was ashamed of what she did.

When finally, she couldn't take the guilt, she ran.

With her heartbroken, she threw herself at the river, quickly shifting to her sierra form. She let the flow lead her away from Magnolia, far, far away.

Eventually, she found solace in called Blanca, just two provinces away from Magnolia. It was a quiet, sleepy town that had its charm, nestling in between the mountains.

She decided that she was staying here, to start a new life. To do that, she created an alias for herself. She didn't want to rouse suspicion.

On the days that followed, it wasn't so hard to start anew; she had found a small job as a seamstress, found a little home with the help of kindred souls, and she got along with everyone just fine.

After a day's work, she sat on her bed, a tired smile on her face. Putting a hand to her small belly, her smile grew, motherly instincts taking over. Already, she loved her unborn child.

"Mama loves you baby, very much." running her hand around it, she can't help the hormones. "I just can't wait to see you."

* * *

When Gajeel showed up her doorstep, she wasn't really surprised. He was the closest thing she had to a brother, so of course he'd be worried sick about her – in his own way, and of course he'd be the first to find her. She had already long given up on the idea that _he_ would come after her.

The first few minutes, she received an awful earful from him about her sudden disappearance and leaving the guild worried about her. After that, having noticed something off about her, he found that she was three months pregnant.

"And Gray-sama is the father…" she said quietly, hanging her head low. There was pain in her face, unshed tears in her eyes.

That only made him angrier at the ice mage.

However he wished to beat the crap outta him, instead, he promised that he wouldn't tell anyone of her whereabouts.

* * *

Seventh months later, and Gray still felt dread all over at Juvia's disappearance. He felt like it was his fault; he _knew_ it was his fault.

Nobody in the guild knew the reason why Juvia just left, nor did anyone see her last when she did. But the ice mage knew exactly why.

He felt disgusted with himself the day she told him she was pregnant. Yeah, he was angry at her, but that was it. He could never undo what happened.

When she told him of her pregnancy, yes, he was angry and afraid, yet at the same time, he was happy. For so long, he had been longing for someone to stay in his life. But given the circumstances, of that someone just had to come so soon.

He only gave her the cold shoulder because, obviously, he was angry, and at the same time, he was ashamed of what he did to her. In all those times, Gray was just thinking of the idea of having a family.

And just as he was about to talk to Juvia, she disappeared. In just a flash, and without a word.

He'd like to blame on the fact that he's a brash person, leading him to trouble and misunderstanding more than once.

He shouldn't have talked to her like that, not when she was-

" _SHIT!"_

* * *

When Juvia was giving birth, there had been complications. And it was associated with her magic, not that they were aware of it. She had concealed her identity as a mage, after all. So she had to bear the complications brought by childbirth.

Even when they couldn't explain what was happening, she had a feeling what it was – her child was a mage, and at childbirth, the magic was unstable for both mother and child.

She screamed in pain as she felt the contractions, midwives scurrying about.

Beside her stood her best friend, who held unto her hand in support.

For months, he's always been by her side. Selfish as it was, she needed someone close to her heart, even if he had the love of his life waiting for him back at home.

"You're doing fine, Rain Woman, c'mon!"

"I-I can't!" she cried, feeling like the energy has been seeped off her. It's been four hours!

"Okay, Juvia-chan," says the doctor urgently. "another push now."

"But I can't," she cried, feeling so tired and weak. Sweat lingered around her skin with blood and strange smells filling the room. "Gajeel-kun, I can't anymore…" she was so weak now.

"Now don't you say that!" he squeezed her hand. "Push!"

Taking deep breathes as she was told, she pushed with everything she had, screaming so hard that she felt her throat constrict. When she stopped, she leaned back, tears streaming down her already pale face.

"I see the head!" hearing that made her brightened her spirits; she tried to go again, but she started seeing white from the corner of her eyes. She feared she'd pass out. She tried to stay awake, but she was so weak, so _very weak_.

"Juvia?" the door burst open, revealing one Gray Fullbuster. When he saw Juvia and the scene dawned to him, he ran to her side, replacing Gajeel. There was no time to explain, only for him to be there. "Juvia!" he scooted closer, voice filled with concern. "Oi, Juvia!"

"G-Gray-…sa…ma…?"

Relief washed over his handsome face. He took her hand and kissed it, looking at her earnestly. "You're going to be okay," he held her face, trying to assure her. Looking up, he met the midwife's face. "she will be, right?"

"We don't know!" her voice rising. "Juvia-chan, just one more push, alright?"

"One…more…" she nodded weakly, allowing for Gray's hands to envelope in hers, lending his strength.

As a mage, she's been through battles and faced different kinds of pain. As a woman, she's felt pain every month of her life. In all her life, she was a fighter and was no stranger from pain. But the pain she was going through right now was nothing compared to it all. However, knowing that she was delivering life, she had to battle it out even through numbing pain, nauseating stench, and the hand she held was from the man who broke her heart nine months before.

Suddenly, she felt herself slipping.

Turning to the ice mage, she called on weakly. "G-Gray-sama…" He looked pale, and so very scared for her. "s-save the baby…"

"W-What are you saying…?"

"Please, save him…!"

And then, a cry pierced through.

* * *

The wind howled, angry gust of the sending the grass flying in the air. The skies were gray, signifying that a storm was coming.

Yet, a man stood in front of a gravestone, with a sleeping child in his arms. The service had long ended, yet, he refused to leave. Everyone had left, except for him. He didn't want to leave just yet.

When they delivered the news to the guild, everyone was tortured; those closest to her started crying their eyes out, even little Asuka, who was so fond of her. Natsu was shocked, punching the nearest thing close to him in disbelief. Lisanna cried to her sister, the youngest Strauss had been a good friend of hers. But of course, the one who took the greatest hit was the father of her child.

Gray just stood there numbly, seeing sadness in their faces, hearing the sobs, while he held unto his child.

Amidst the tears, the grief that the guild was going through he was surprised when no one blamed him for it, not even Gajeel. The least, he expected for him to take care of the child with Levy. But he didn't. And he hated that even then, he was ever loyal to his best friend.

Marked on the gravestone was her name, with the guild mark on top of it.

He still had something to say to her.

"I named him Silver, after…y'know." He drifted off, staring at the fair-skinned child. "He has your complexion, your nose, everything else is me." He chuckled bitterly, fingers tracing down his face.

"It was my weakness that drove you away," a sad smile plastered. "one that you've been trying to get me to overcome, right?" his vision blurred, his free hand tightened into a fist. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

 _"Gray-sama~"_

 _"Juvia loves you!"_

 _"Ahn, Gray-sama looks handsome as always!"_

 _"Gray-sama is strong!"_

 _"I love you, Gray-sama."_

"One more time," his knees felt wobbly, and the wind was picking up. "No, if I could, I'd turn back time and make it right."

Shutting his eyes, he released a shaky sigh. "I'd make it right and make you mine."

Something wet landed on his lips, it felt like a kiss. And for a moment, it felt like Juvia's.

He smiled, letting the tears flow. Rain poured slowly, washing away the pain, cleansing the spirits of those in pain. Just like Juvia's.

Just then, Silver stirred, reacting to the rain.

Instead of crying, the child laughed. Oh that laugh, made his heart skip a beat.

"That's right Silver, that's your mom."


End file.
